Top Ten Games of 2016
Jared counts down the best games he played this year. Synopsis 2016 wasn't a great year, but it was a good year for gaming. There are Jared's top 10 games of 2016. 10. Death Road to Canada - it is a great take on the Oregon Trail formula. The amount of character customization makes this game great. The mechanics for the car, medics, weapons etc make the game better. The game is hard, and makes the player want to try again. The perks of each character improve as the game goes on. There are secret characters and other things to unlock. The game is multiplayer, but sadly local only. 9. VHS Vive - Virtual Reality games came out this year and the Vive is the best of them. Peaking around corners or walking around a room is an exhilarating experience. Videos don't do the immersion justice. The barrier to entry is a pain in the ass. 8. Civilization VI - This was a good year for strategy games. This improves upon everything Civ V had. Everything is familiar, yet still feels new. The use of districts and culture makes the game better. Civ VI will be expanded upon just like Civ V was. The AI isn't that good however. 7. Superhot - This is a puzzle under the guise of a first person shooter. The game slows down when you do, and it works really well. Maneuvers possible in this game are the kind of things you wanted to do in other games. It makes you feel like an action star. Jared discusses the meta-narrative. The art style is rudimentary so it is obvious what is good and bad. 6. XCOM 2 - This game rocks. This game does everything better then the 2012 game Jared liked. Every decision you take is vital. Dealing with consequences is never easy. Everything is on a timer in this game. Character creation is better then ever. Nothing is better then making the characters look like your friends, and mourning over their loss. Or yelling at them for missing obvious shots! 5. Monster Hunter Generations - This version brings editions that were needed. This game is much more refined. As a long time Monster Hunter fan, Jared enjoys returning to old locations. Jared adored every returning location, monster and character that returned. Jared always jokes about rating Monster Hunter highly, but Generations doesn't feel as good as 4 Ultimate, even though it has better gameplay. The G-Rank is missing, but has been announced. Jared likes playing as a cat dressed up as a kut-ku. 4. Am2R - This is an unconventional choice. This is a remake of Metroid 2, made by Metroid fans. The game has new items, locations and secrets. Jared doesn't believe that Nintendo could have pulled this off as well as the developers could have. Nintendo pulled it down days after it launched, so it is no longer supported, but once something is on the internet, it is always on the internet. 3. Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club - This visual novel is wonderful. The boys that the player gets to date are the people from Normal Boots and Hidden Club, including Jared. Jared had nothing to do with the development, and had no idea what was going to happen. The game is based around comedy and satire, but with multiple paths for each character, there is genuine emotion. Putting this game on this list is nepotism, but Jared doesn't care. It is too well done to be ignored, and it is free. Date Jared! He's the best one! 2. Doom - This is the best Triple A game of this year. Doom nails everything that made the original fun. Doom's mechanic forces the player to be in the face of demons rather then hiding. The game is fast and has satisfying kills. Jared's favorite part apart from the graphics, secrets and Doom Guy, is the best level design Jared has ever got to play. Every new area is a new playground with possibilities. Doom is a joy to play every single time. 1. Stardew Valley - No other game will charm you like Stardew Valley will. It is like Harvest Moon but with more. There are so many small things to discover in this game. Jared explored caverns, and formed relationships with the townspeople. Jared devoted an entire video into what makes this game great. It is an incredible project made by a single person. Jared will get sucked back in when the co-op hits. Jared knows he missed a lot of games like Dark Souls 3. Category:Top Tens Category:Videos